


5 Seconds

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Evil Institute (Fallout 4), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Science Experiments, Teleportation, The Institute (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: You got used to your life, boring and mundane, but something in the back of your head always wondered, 'how long does it take for someone's life to fall apart?' You got your answer. 5 seconds. It takes 5 seconds for your life to fall apart. Now your life isn't quite so boring and mundane.
Relationships: Nick Valentine/Reader, Nick Valentine/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	5 Seconds

I could hear voices and footsteps, the sound growing as it got closer. I had taken residence behind a long disused skip bin in an alley in Boston. There was not enough room for me to be comfortable but I was safe and that’s all that mattered to me. I could hear only one distinct voice; the second person going a different direction with a quick goodbye to the person that was getting closer to my hiding spot.

The footsteps stopped next to the skip; the sound of a lighter reached my ears followed by the scent of a lit cigarette. I ducked my head closer to the gap between the decrepit building behind me and the skip to see a man standing next to the skip, facing the street with a fedora hanging low over his face. I noticed a gun sitting against his chest, a long faded coat over his arm as he smoked. I reached out and grabbed the butt of the pistol and removed it carefully from the holster before ducking back into my hidey hole.

“Are we good to go?” I held my breath as brought the gun closer to my chest as the male spoke.

“I couldn’t find them. I’m sure they were supposed to be here somewhere,” I pushed my back against the bricks and aimed the gun towards the opening in case one of the two individuals poked their head around.

“Well, we can always come back another time or have a broader look around,” I hear the male putting his coat on and mentally sighed in relief that he hadn’t noticed the missing gun.

“Where’s your gun, Nick?” I tensed and gripped the gun tighter, my hands beginning to shake as adrenalin filled my body; fight or flight instincts telling me to run. I heard the two continue talking as they searched the area. I bit down on my tongue, moving a hand away from the gun and covering my mouth to stop myself from screaming as they pushed the skip backwards, pinning me against the wall.

The bin moved forwards and I felt the pain in my legs spiking, cuts on the top of my legs beginning to sting as the air reached the wounds. I ignored it the best I could and got to my feet once the bin had been moved far enough away, running out of the gap as the man looked behind the bin. My legs felt weak as I ran, not caring where I ran just as long as it was away from them in hopes that I could find somewhere else to hide.

I rounded a corner onto college square before grinding to a halt as feral ghouls turned to look my way; several synths standing on a nearby rooftop saw me and began shooting down at the ghouls while two began heading towards me. They were clearly the group of synths that had walked past last night looking for me.

I ducked into an alley nearby and found another skip, hiding in it and hoping that no one would look in here. I could hear gun shots being fired and the male from before was speaking but it was incoherent from where I was. As the gun shots ceased, I tried to listen for anyone that was still out there but couldn’t hear anything but the sound of my heart beating in my ears. As my heart rate slowed I felt the skip move, the people outside looking behind and under the skip.

“We literally just saw her and now she’s gone again,” the woman complained as they pushed the skip back against the wall. I covered my mouth and held my breath, unsure if they would find me.

“We’ll find her. Let’s keep looking,” I pulled my legs to my chest in time for one of them to open the skip and look inside, the trash in the skip with me somewhat hiding me from their view. They closed the lid and their footsteps receded slowly with the sound of containers being checked as they went. I felt my eyes getting heavy and decided that for tonight, this bin was going to be my bed.


End file.
